The Note
by Dragon'sSocks
Summary: Bruce & Selina. Their favorite "game" that someone doesn't want to stop.


**Thanks everyone for leaving your reviews! It is really encouraging! I've finally decided to get to more passionate side of the story. Hope you will enjoy it!**

Selina.

I didn't let you go...

It was our game. Our favorite game. Adventurous evening that was turning into a cozy night. I was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table with you pressed to me. My legs were wrapping your thighs, your hands were wrapping my waist. And our lips were similar to our personal spaces, dissolving, disappearing, borders vanished, ignored.

We didn't speak about that. I hoped because you knew better by now. My commitment issues were always set aside while you were harassing my decency.

Oh, who cared...

We started suffocating, so you moved to my neck, tracing the skin of my collarbones. My eyes were closed carefully hiding my mind from rational thinking.

I knew what was coming next. My hands would find their way into your hair trembling and anticipating. Your fingers would count vertebrae under my burning skin with fingertips climbing to my shoulder blades. My knee will slide up your to your waist playfully pulling up the hem of your shirt. I will press you closer and I would hear you sighing.

Somewhere here you would stop... You would release your hair, free your yourself from the trap of my legs and let me go.

I wouldn't mind openly. I wouldn't stop you.

I would slightly bite my lower lip, looking how you mend your shirt.

I would want you, I would torment myself with fantasies, making myself sick and miserable.

...So I pressed you to myself knowing that it will be 2 more minutes before you will push me away.

Not today I thought to myself. I touched your face, bringing your lips back to mine. I crossed my legs on your waist, ballsy and provocative.

"Selina," you gasped trying to push away.

"What?" I asked naively moving kisses to your jawline.

"We are on the kitchen table where we've just eaten salad."

I wanted to say that this is even better, but I knew that it would sound more provoking than I am ready to call out.

"Hmm," I murmured keeping myself busy with measuring sharpness of your cheekbone.

"Alfred may come in…" your voice sounded desperate.

"Excuses?" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you want to hear that I want to fuck you right on this table?" you said sharply and regretted it right away seeing how my face blushed, "I am sorry. It is a bit hard for me to control myself in this... position. Well, to be honest, it is hard to control myself around you, in general."

"Maybe you don't need to…sometimes."

"Selina … " you rolled your eyes.

"I am just saying," I shrugged.

"Selina, isn't this too much? We are making out, almost having sex without ever having a talk."

"Argh," I almost howled. THE TALK.

I let him go, laying back on the table.

"Why, on earth, do we have to talk about this? I don't think you were that decent with those girls in bars."

This was a low blow. I regretted it immediately, but the words were spoken.

"You know why. And for the record they knew what it was. Also, your jealousy is groundless. You know that too."

"Well, at least they were getting some…" I said before I could think this phrase through.

You growled, actually growled. Like a furious animal that is getting into his piece of meat. Piece of meat that was laying reckless on the table.

You jumped on the table, grabbed me by the belt of my jeans and pulled me under you. You harassed my face with starving kisses, craving for my lips, diving into the crook of my neck with uncontrollable desire. Your hands were circling my waist still over my shirt, but getting braver, hungrier.

There was so much need in your touch, in your kisses in the way your body was hovering over mine desperately trying to close the distance.

I moaned loudly. As if I felt your desire as well, as if you released me too.

I threw up my legs over you. I wanted to feel your weight over my burning abdomen. You didn't buy it, you were perfectly capable to hold me in the air.

Your hands didn't leave untouched place on my waist so they moved to my breasts, cupping them, stroking them.

"Bruce…" I moaned again. You pulled away, laying me back on the table.

The look that you cast over me, pinned me as a butterfly. So horny, so forceful, so direct... You knew what you wanted and you were going to have it.

Prey fear crawled into me. Understanding that I can't run, I can't stop you, that I unleashed something that is much stronger than I was.

Just bliss of a moment before you started... talking.

"I can't resist you anymore. Oh hell I don't want to resist you! I want you, I want you like crazy every freaking moment. But I also ... I love you. Apparently the only way I can make you listen to me is when I get you horny and pin you to the table. I love you, I love you even more than I want you. And I started to love you earlier than I even learnt what lust is. So we will have sex right now and right here. No strings attached. But afterwards. it would make me ... unbelievably happy if you can tell me that at least partially you feel the same way. I don't want to make it hard for you. Honestly. You can just nod so that I know that there is something you feel for me. Just nod... Afterwards."

You didn't wait for my reaction. You crashed over me sealing my lips with a kiss the same moment door to the kitchen flew open and Alfred's "MASTER BRUCE!" blew off everything.

Bruce.

Alfred didn't even let me see you off. He said that my behavior was too unspeakable and he will try to beg pardon for my animalistic behavior.

The only thing that I got to hook up with was a cold shower. Well, it was a relief in a way, like if you are thirsty and somebody gives you some salt water. It is liquid, but it won't help in a long run.

When I finally walked out of the bathroom, I found dinner on the table and a note.

"We will discuss it tomorrow when your head is cool enough. Also, Ms Kyle asked me to tell you something.

She nodded."

I sat on the bed smiling like an idiot. Thank you for letting me know, Selina.


End file.
